The Bones of love
by Kaylarea
Summary: Booth and Bones are engaged, what will they have to go through to finally make it to the alter? Stay tuned to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bones

Author's Note: All right this is my first ever Bones fanfic, and I'm a little nervous posting this, but I have a great story line all thought out, so if you like it, or would like to see something happen just let me know and then I'll know if I should continue this fic. Thanks! Also this takes part at no particular part in the series.

I was trying desperately to ignore the large crowd of people standing all around us looking on with shock, joy, and knowing all shown on their many faces as he knelt there before me presenting me with a ring. Never minding my lab coat, and messy hair.

"Temperance, I know you find the concept of marriage very irrational and a long outdated ritual, but if you could do one irrational thing in your life, besides loving me, do you think it could be loving me enough to marry me?" Booth asked me.

At first I wanted to pull my hand away and get away from all the people and the pressure of what I was being asked, but as fast as that thought came to me, another took it's place just as swiftly. _You love him, you want to be with him, marry him! _

"Temperance?" Seeley asked again hope, and longing in his voice, his eye's willing me to say anything.

"Yes." I found myself answering with no second thoughts.

A large smile spread across his entire face, allowing me to breath easily and smile along with him, as he slid the ring onto my finger and rose to a standing position.

"Way to go Bones. Way to go." He teased me as he leaned in to kiss me.

I was vaguely aware of cheering going behind us that then turned into hugs, as we broke apart each smiling like fools. I was grabbed by Angela first.

"Sweetie! We've got a wedding to plan!" She started in.

"Ang, I just got engaged, can we wait a day or two?" I asked her.

"Okay, I give you one and that's only because I love you so much."

"Any chance of us getting out of here soon?" I asked Booth.

"Sure." He smirked triggering the fire alarm.

"Now what?" I yelled.

"We run!" He grabbed my hand leading me out the doors ahead of the rest of the lab, neither of us stopping until we got to the truck each laughing.

"So, what do you say Bones, wanna have dinner with me?"

"I think that can be arranged." I winked at him as I climbed in.

* * *

so what did ya think? Please leave me a nice review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Bones, come on baby, you've got to come out of the bathroom sometime." Booth was pleading through the bathroom door as he sat up against the adjoining wall.

"No I don't." Brennan answered him shakily.

"Can't you tell me what's wrong? Baby please let me in."

There was a long pause. "Okay." she finally squeaked. Booth hurriedly entered the bathroom to see her sitting stoically on the bathtub edge.

"Temperance what is it?" He asked her softly.

"I'm pregnant." She replied just as softly.

Booth's face light up. "Really? Ah! Bones this is great!" He hugged her tightly.

"You're happy?" She asked from hopefully from inside his embrace.

"Of course I'm happy why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you through the same thing with Rebecca and things didn't end well. I was worried the same would happen with me."

"Oh, no Bones that's not going to be you and I. We're very different people than Rebecca and I were. Unless you don't want to marry me anymore."

"I still want to marry you, however I'd like to do it before I'm huge and we look like rednecks."

"Deal, although you would look beautiful regardless. Now can you give me a smile and let me know you're happy?"

She flashed Booth the best smile she could manage, before chuckling, "Seeley we're having a baby! I just can't wrap my head around it. I find myself happy, scared and worried all at once. Is that normal?"

"For you to admit that? No. But yes, those feelings are normal. Do you know how far along you are?"

"Yes, Cam said I was at eleven weeks. I've been growing our child for nearly three months and I didn't even know it." She said guiltily.

"Oh, Bones, it's okay, you've had a lot going on, but now we know."

"Now what?"

"Well for starters I think we should get out of the bathroom, then we can actually sit down and discuss some things."

* * *

"I think we should probably discuss getting a house, we can't all live in my townhouse. It's too small."

"Can we afford it?"

"I think so, I mean we need a room, And I think that Parker should be able to have his own room when he is with us, and this new baby needs a place to stay." Brennan explained from her seat on the couch.

"Okay, so we'll go look at houses tomorrow. Now Bones, I don't know what you've thought of for the wedding but I'd really like to have it in a church." Booth said slowly scared of her reaction at the mention of a church.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. I know how much it means to you, and honestly, I think the idea of a church decorated with flowers would be beautiful."

"Yes, it would. So we want small correct?" He asked clarifying.

"Yes, I'll invite Russ and Amy and the girls, Max and the guys at the lab, besides that the guests are up to you." Brennan replied.

"Well I've got Jared, Rebecca and Parker, and my mom, but besides that no one really."

"Did you want Parker to possibly be in the wedding? He could be ring barer."

"Really? I like that idea, me too." Bones smiled.

"When are we or well you, going to tell him, and Rebecca?"

"I was thinking of doing it tomorrow when we go pick him up. Speaking of which when are we telling everyone about the baby, I mean they're going to need to know because of work."

" We could do it creatively, tomorrow." She smiled at him.

"So tomorrow is going to be a full day."

"Aren't they always?"

"Yeah, but that's all right."

"Booth?

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, and that little guy or gal in there." He rubbed her stomach smiling.

* * *

"Hey Rebecca, any chance Bones and I could talk to you for a minute?" Booth asked politely as they entered his ex's apartment.

"So what's going on Seeley?"

"Well Bones and I are getting married and having a baby of our own and we wanted to ask your permission to let Parker be in the wedding, and to invite you to attend of course."

"Oh, congratulations, both of you! Yes, of course he can, I'll come don't worry." She answered him.

"Thanks Becca."

"Yes, thank you Rebecca." Bones added.

"Daddy!" Parker yelled entering the living room, running into Booth's arms.

"Hey bud. How you been?"

"Good. I missed you. And Bones too!" He added wrapping his arms around Temperance as well.

"Hi Parker. It's nice to see you again." Brennan smiled at the boy.

"Ladies, you think you could excuse us, for a moment?" Booth asked taking Parker's hand and leading him outside to speak to him privately.

"Is everything okay dad?" Parker asked.

"Everything is great bud, but I have something to tell you and ask you."

"What?"

"Well, Bones and I are getting married and she wanted to know if you'd like to be in the wedding."

"Yay! Bones will be the coolest step-mom ever! Of course I'll help out in the wedding." Parker answered happily.

"So you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am."

"Okay, and there's one more thing, you're going to be a big brother. Bones is having a baby."

"Wow, and I thought today couldn't get any better. I've always wanted a little brother."

"You could get a sister bud."

"That would be okay too."

"You think?"

"I do." Parker smiled making Booth smile.

* * *

"So how far along are you Dr. Brennan?" Rebecca asked nicely.

"Oh, please, call me Temperance, and I'm about three months along."

"Wow, I'm happy for you, both of you."

"Thank you. I was worried."

"Oh about what? Me, Parker or the baby or all three?"

"All three, I want Parker to like me, and I want to be a good mother and I also hope you don't feel blind sighted."

"Parker loves you, and you're great with him, you're baby will be extremely lucky to have you as a mother. And Seeley has every right to move on in his life."

"Thank you Rebecca." Brennan smiled.

"No problem." She smiled back.

"We all ready to go?" Rebecca asked seeing Booth and Parker re-enter the house.

"Yes!" Parker said happily. "Bye mom!" he hugged her goodbye.

"Goodbye buddy, be good."

"Come on dad, mom number two." Parker pulled each of there hands.

"Mom number two?" Bones asked once in the car.

"Yes, you're gonna be my mom too, but you're my second mom." Parker explained as though this was obvious.

"Oh, well I like it. Thank you Parker." Brennan winked at the boy before turning back around.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

please let me know what you think! Next time we tune in: telling the squints and house hunting. please leave a few words for me they mean eveything to a writer, have a good day! Kayla


	3. Chapter 3

I am so, so ,so sorry for not updating sooner! I had horrible writers block coupled with school, but I'm back and I hope you enjoy this next instalment of The bones of Love.

* * *

"Do you think the squints will understand your shirt?" Booth asked Brennan as she entered the room.

"Well if they don't, they will be endlessly teased by not only you, but me as well." She answered his question.

"Well, okay then. You ready to go then Bones?"

"Yes. Oh, did you tell the realtor that we'd be there by ten?" She asked picking up her purse.

"I sure did."

"Okay, now we can go."

* * *

"Hey Dr. B, Booth." Hodgens said smiling as they entered having already read and understood Brennan's shirt. "I like that top, you've got going on."

"Thank you Jack." Brennan smiled back.

" Wait, wait." Angela spoke taking the opportunity to read Brennan's shirt that read, _sharp shooting squints in training _with an arrow pointing down to Brennan's uterus, as Booth was quietly speaking with Hodgens.

"Sweetie! Please tell me that shirt means what I think it does!" Angela squealed as she hugged her best friend.

"If you think it means that Booth and I are having a children then, yes. It does."

"Hold on, did you say children?" Hodgens piped back up.

"Yes, she did. Bones and I are having twins!" Booth shared happily as Brennan was getting hugged once again by Angela.

"Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Ange, we're happy too."

"Well congrats twice over." Hodgens said hugging his boss.

"Thanks."

"Booth, get your hot FBI baby making ass down here now and give me a hug." Angela called as Booth did as she said smiling happily.

"You'd better take good care of her and those babies, understand?" She asked while hugging him.

"I do, and I will."

"Okay good, now that we've got that cleared up, I'll let you go."

"I look forward to it." Booth muttered.

"Well we just wanted to stop by and tell everyone the good news, we're going to look at houses now, so we'll see all of you later."

"Bye baby." Angela called.

"See ya." Hodgens added.

"Hodgy, I want a baby."

"I think I could be down with that." He smiled at her.

* * *

"Okay, I'm sorry but I've got to ask, Dr. Brennan what in the world does your shirt mean?" The realtor Helen asked.

"Oh, we were looking for an interesting way to tell our friends that we're pregnant. And Booth has lovingly named us the 'squint squad' so we thought sharp shooting squints would appropriately represent his skill set and mine together."

"Oh how cute." She responded clearly not having understood Brennan, much to Booths amusement.

"Okay, well this house has two floors, three bedrooms on the top and three on the bottom. It has four and a half baths, two offices, and a very large designer kitchen." Helen spoke as she showed them around the home.

"Wow, look at this kitchen Bones." Booth said approvingly.

"You going to cook for me in it?"

"Everyday."

"Booth, I love this view." Bones said standing in the master bedroom, looking out on to the balcony that overlooked, the backyard that was filled with trees, a garden and a pool/ Jacuzzi set.

"Well so far we haven't found anything that we didn't like, so what do you want to do?"

"I want to put down a bid. I could see us living here, with Parker and the babies. It's perfect for us."

"Okay. We'll go tell Helen, this should make her day as much as it did ours." Booth kissed the top of Brennan's head before turning at the door to look back at her. His mind seemed to jump forward a few months and he could see himself standing where he was now just watching Bones, his Bones, caressing her very pregnant belly. And he had to admit, he really liked that thought and hoped to make it a reality.

"Helen, we'd like to place a bid." Brennan said holding Booth's hand back in the foyer.

"Oh, my. You don't have to worry about taking long to find out if you get the property, you two have been the only one to look at this house in over a year, it's as good as yours. All I need is your signatures here and here, and you get the keys." Helen explained handing them the contracts.

"Bones, you sure about this?"

"I am, are you?" She questioned.

"Let's do this." He smiled as they sighed the papers for their first home as a family, and it felt like home from that moment on.

* * *

so, tell me what ya think! Twins? Houses? a hodgela baby?


End file.
